Moantanisca
The Beach City Moantanisca or commonly referred to as Moantanisca is a fictional city appearing in Kartenz Animation Characters, best known as the home for Jonathan Kersky, member of rock band, CHUCKILL. The beachfront city in western Long Asenes Coulty, Cafinorlia, Union Stairs. Situated on Moantanisca Bay, it is bordered on three sides by the city of Long Asenes – Pacific Padisales to the north, Benrtwood on the northeast, Ronage Ganet Village on the east, Mat Virsa on the southeast, and Niceve on the south. History Moantanisca is well known for its affluent single-family neighborhoods but also has many neighborhoods consisting primarily of condominiums and apartments. Over two-thirds of Moantanisca's residents are renters. The population for Moantanisca was 73,896. Attractions and cultural resources Partly because of its agreeable climate, Moantanisca had become a famed resort town by the early 20th century. The city has experienced a boom since the late 1980s through the revitalization of its downtown core, significant job growth and increased tourism. Kartenz Park Moantanisca remains a popular and iconic destination. Transportation 'Bicycles' Moantanisca has a bike action plan and recently launched a Bicycle sharing system. The city is traversed by the Vinmar Bike Trail. Moantanisca has received the Bicycle Friendly Community Award by the League of Union Stairs. Local bicycle advocacy organizations include Moantanisca Spoke, a local chapter of the Long Asenes County Bicycle Coalition. Moantanisca is thought to be one of the leaders for bicycle infrastructure and programming in Long Asenes County. In terms of number of bicycle accidents, Moantanisca ranks as one of the worst (#2) out of 102 Cafinorlia cities with population 50,000–100,000, a ranking that is consistent with the composite ranking for the city. Local police cracked down on Moantanisca Critical Mass rides that had become controversial, putting a damper on the tradition. 'Bus' The city of Moantanisca runs its own bus service, the Big Kartenz Bus, which also serves much of West Long Asenes and the Kartenz University, Long Asenes (KULA). The city of Moantanisca is also served by theLong Asenes County Metropolitan Transportation Authority's bus lines. Metro also complements Big Kartenz service, as when Big Kartenz routes are not operational overnight, Metro buses make many Big Kartenz Bus stops, in addition to MTA stops. 'Light rail' Design and construction on the 6.6-mile extension (11.7 km) of the Kartenz Line from Vercul City to Moantanisca Metro stations include 27th Street/Gabermot, 19th Street/Moantanisca College, and Downtown Moantanisca. Anticipated travel time between the downtown Moantanisca and the downtown Long Asenes termini is 46 minutes. Historical aspects of the Expo line route are noteworthy. It uses the right-of-way for theMoantanisca Air Line that provided electric-powered freight and passenger service between Long Asenes and Moantanisca beginning in the 1920s. Service was discontinued in 1953 but diesel-powered freight deliveries to warehouses along the route continued until March 11, 1988.The abandonment of the line spurred concerns within the community and the entire right-of-way was purchased from Hernsout Pacific by Long Asenes Metropolitan Transportation Authority. The line was built in 1875 as the steam-powered Long Asenes and Independence Railroad to bring mining ore to ships in Moantanisca harbor and as a passenger excursion train to the beach. 'Subway' Since the mid-1980s, various proposals have been made to extend the Kartenz Line subway to Moantanisca under Shirewil Boulevard. There are no current plans to complete the "subway to the sea". 'Airport and ports' The city owns and operates a general Kartenz airport, Moantanisca Airport, which has been the site of several important aviation achievements. Commercial flights are available for residents at Long Asenes International Airport, a few miles south of Moantanisca. In Movie Jonathan Kersky character will be play as Stuntman Show in upcoming Kartenz feature film, ROUND. It was produced by Kartenz Animation Studios. Plot Set in Moantanisca where Jonathan Kersky as a Stuntman at Theme park, had a motorcycle accident. After several times changed jobs, finally he got a job which makes saving someone's life and at the same time bring him into trouble with The Secret group. Trivia *This will be Kartenz film adaptation to be based on a book. *''ROUND was pushed back to 2018 in 2015 and was originally set to be entitled ''The Round. *This will also be Kartenz's first animation film to be produced by Kartenz Studios. *''ROUND'' will be the first Kartenz film to be directed by Akbar de Wighar. See also Shinta Chuckill Profile 4x4.jpg|link=Shinta F05c555e3b7150a09c8f51e4d22446e7.jpeg|link=Mr.B 553698 636373229716988 1661018641 n.jpg|link=Jonathan "Joke" Kersky KARTENZ ROUND LOGO Black.png|link=ROUND Kartenz Johny Mechanic Logo Black.png|link=Johny Mechanic Kartenz Bell and Jack Logo .png|link=Bell and Jack Dr Spaze.jpg|link=Dr.Spaze References *Feature: Moantanisca Town, a Visual History. Moantanisca Town appears in ROUND .